Confessions of Tess Tyler
by Miss Unwritten
Summary: Tess Tyler just landed a record deal, her mom's attention, and her dream guy. Perfect right? But what happens when the pressure to live up to everyone's expectation goes too high? Will Tess resort to bad habits? Trailer up
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing... - tears.**

Tess Tyler just landed a record deal;

_Tess in a recording studio drinking a bottle of water with headphones on_.

She finally has her mom's attention;

_TJ Tyler and Tess going out shopping with their arms clicked together as the paparazzi swarms around them._

And even has the boy of her dreams;

_Nate hugging Tess as he lifts her off the ground and twirls her around as Tess giggles.  
_

But what happens when people ask for too much?;

_Shows Tess getting lectured at by her manager as she does nothing but look down.  
Tess looks at herself in the mirror and pinches her belly in disgust._

What will Tess revert to?;

_Tess goes to her private bathroom as she sticks her hand down her throat._

Who will she hurt?;

_Cut to Nate crying as he looks at her in the hospital bed.  
Then cut to TJ Tyler shaking and crying aggressively.  
Cut to Mitchie hugging Shane as she silently cries into his shoulders.  
Cut to Jason, Ella, Peggy, and Caitlyn slowly shedding tears.  
_

Will it go to far?;

_Cut to Tess grabbing a razor and staring directly at her arm.  
Shows Tess in a hospital bed with a feeding tube.  
_

Who can save her?;

_- blank screen -_

**Read Confessions of Tess Tyler to find out. Coming soon to a computer screen near you.****  
**


	2. It's Official

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers or anybody in this fanfic, but sadly I do not :'( *tears, LOL.**

**Chapter One: It's Official  
**

Tess Tyler couldn't help but smile. She finally achieved her long-lived dream of being signed to Hollywood Records.

"I'm so proud of you." said TJ Tyler, a famous artist herself.

"Thanks Mom." replied Tess happily. Tess knew part of the reason she landed a record deal with such a prestigious label was partially because her mom but she didn't let that bring her down one bit.

Just as Tess finished that thought, "He Could Be the One" by Hannah Montana blasted.

'Gosh I love my ring-tone' Tess thought to herself as she picked up her BlackBerry Curve.

"Hello?" Tess said.

"Why hello there to you too Miss Tyler."

Tess smiled at the familiar voice. It was Nate, her friend from Camp. After Final Jam, they began talking and now were inseparable.

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"Oh nothing really... Did you hear about that new girl Tess getting signed to Hollywood Records?"

Tess just giggled. 'Is he flirting?'

"I guess Connect Three's got some competition. They better step up" said Tess cooly

Nate chuckled. "I don't know if they can. I hear this Tess girl is a triple threat. She can sing and dance."

"How does that make her a triple threat? You listed two things."

"She's also amazingly gorgeous".

Tess blushed. She hated how Nate could do that to her.

"We gotta stop talking about me in third person, this is confusing me" replied Tess as Nate laughed.

"No doubt you're a true blond. But anyway, I called to ask if you wanted to go to Pinkberry with me later on tonight."

'Oh My Gosh.. Is this a date?' Tess thought.

"To you know... Celebrate" said Nate awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." Tess said with a little disappointed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:30"

The two said their goodbyes; eager about their unofficial date.

Later on that night...

Nate, wearing dark, loose skinny jeans, an Elvis Costello graphic tee, and classic black Converse, headed off to pick up Tess.

Meanwhile, Tess couldn't find a thing to wear. She rummaged through her walk in closet throwing things around.

"Whoa Tess. What are you doing?" As TJ Tyler

"Looking for an outfit. I'm going out with Nate to get some ice cream."

"Is this a date by any chance?" asked TJ teasingly.

"No... are you gonna help me mother dearest?" Tess said rolling her eyes.

TJ just smiled as her daughter's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Here try this on." TJ said as she picked up dark ripped skinny jeans with a large, plain white aviator tee.

"You can wear those new red pumps I got you from Saks." added TJ

"Thanks Mom, this is perfect." Tess hurried to get dressed. Nate was to arrive in less than five minutes.

When she finished, the doorbell rung and the two were off to Pinkberry.

After ordering, Nate decided to break their awkward silence.

"Tess, can we talk."

"Yeah, sure." said Tess as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Well, we've been friends for a couple of months and I really love being around you so I wanted to know if you'd like to be my girlfriend..."

Tess tried her best to swallow her ice cream fast so she could answer.

"Took you long enough. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Tess said as Nate smiled and blushed.

"So its official." said Nate as he held Tess's hand.

'This is the best day ever!'


End file.
